In general, customers using an online order processing system may order products using a local computer (e.g., a client) over a connection to a vendor, such as by dialing in over a modem to a computer network, such as the Internet, to the Vendor's computer (e.g., server). Typically, the customer can enter in ordering information into a user interface provided by, the vendor's order processing software over the connection which is displayed on a visual display of the customer's computer. For example, the customer can begin by entering in the customer's name and address if the customer is interested in a particular product, and the customer can enter in the name and/or model number of the product that the customer is considering ordering. The customer can then receive product information including pricing information, configuration information, and so on.
After receiving this product information over the network connection, the customer can decide whether to place the order or to hold off submitting the order until a later time. If placing the order, the customer can indicate that the customer wishes to submit the order by further manipulating the computer display provided by the vendor's computer. The vendor's order processing software may require the customer to submit additional information, such as a purchase order number and shipping address. After entering this information, the order processing software processes this information and accepts (or rejects) the order. If the order is accepted, the vendor's computer indicates the acceptance and typically provides the customer with verification information, such as a confirmation number or order number, that the customer writes down on a piece of paper or prints out on a printer connected to the customers' local client computer.
If the customer is not sure of the product to be ordered, the customer can request information from the vendor's order processing software, which is then displayed on the customer's client computer as one or more screens of information provided over the network connection by the order processing software. The customer can then read through the displayed screens, or print them out to read the hard copies of the information for comparison with the customer's requirements and needs. If the customer is a business (e.g., wholesaler, distributor, value added reseller or VAR, original equipment manufacturer or OEM, or other business), then the customer can check or compare its own inventory, requests from its customers (e.g., its retail customers) and other information against the information provided by the vendor's computer to determine what products and configurations of those products to order from the vendor. In addition, the customer can use the ordering information (from a display screen or printout) and then enter (e.g., type in at a keyboard or copy and paste using a mouse) this information into an ordering application or other application (e.g., customer's inventory application) that the customer maintains at its own local computer.
In another conventional approach, a customer can log onto a vendor's web site over the Internet, and view information about products for sale at the web site provided by the vendor's order processing software from the vendor's web server. The customer can select products from displays on the web site for an order and can then submit the order through the web site. The web site then displays a confirmation number to the customer, who can print it out if desired.